User talk:ZoshiX
Disable anonymous editing. People can easily pretend to be other people that do not have an account. Most wikis have already disabled anonymous editing and I would like it if you disabled it as well. Plus it's annoying for me to make an anonymous edit because it doesn't prompt me to log in when I go incognito. RedHardcore (talk) 00:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it would be appropriate for me to make such a unilateral decision immediately and on my own, but I will set up a discussion at the poll board, where you can make your argument, and we'll see how the rest of the wiki feels about the issue as well. Talk 03:50, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I thought he was referring to me (I don't have an account, yet). Anyways Red I think the update on Ivan's mods (beep)ed up the mod tools. I tried to use them, they don't appear. It could be my browser even though the (censored)ing thing is offline. You might've found this so I highly would go ahead and tell Ivan and Eashy about this (this means I'll be banned if this happens for unregistered guys, where do I ask now then, the French SR wiki I can go but I speak English, this is a wiki for fun after all). I just got to the south and go not have my stuff yet, I'll feel like I'm ready when I get the chance to make one (also is there anyway to hide IPs for unregistered users because I have my signature, well five TIDLES do that and putting names for them?). Sorry jumping in. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 06:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Talk about derailing the topic. Well well. And no, there isn't a way to hide your IP as an anon. And to be honest, that sounds like a bad idea. I am on the edge of saying "stupid", but I won't for the moment. As to disabling anon edits, I've seen a (mostly dead) wiki where they didn't do that and it looked greatly messy - you should get the idea, I hope. Seeing as we rarely have anonymous editors in either case, I'm pretty sure we won't notice a huge difference in contributions either way. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:44, February 7, 2016 (UTC) @stixx44, the mod tools work fine for me. And as FITH said, anon's have their ip exposed. @Fire InThe Hole, well, ofc the dead or noob wikis still have it enabled, but the majority of the wikis have it disabled. And still, I want it disabled anyway for security reasons. RedHardcore (talk) 09:17, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Modding Assets page. A new page with weapon codes and head asset bundles made by people. Its still a stub and it might be messy, but the purpose of the page is for the community to add pre coded weapons to their base file. Is this a good idea or is it not? RedHardcore (talk) 02:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) look it's dat birthday boi O shit waddup!!! Happy birthday man! I'll make u a gift if u want. [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 11:22, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Pet Making Question :hey birthday : :i drew a thing, not quite good at not-mspaint-things yet but its a start ' LAT (Talk • )''' 17:53, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Danke much for the all fine birthday wishes and artistical. Talk 02:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Shoot, that's right. Didn't even wish you a proper happy bday. Happy birthday you excessively fabulous sauropsid. Samuel17 (talk) 20:35, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm still new to this wiki, and I'd appreciate knowing how to make pets. Do i just make a sprite and put down stats for it, genders, etc? Or is there more complication behind it? I'd like to know, im an advanced pixel artist. And i'm beyond interested in making pets. Hi, i'm still new to this wiki. I'd like to know how to make pets, do i just make a sprite and add stats, genders, etc? Or is there more complication behind it? I'd like to know, im a Master pixel artist and im very interested in making pets for this wiki. Thanks! TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 18:49, June 29, 2016 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty Oh shoot! I'm sorry, i didn't expect my message to go into your birthday files, Happy B-day! TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 18:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty No problem with the talk page, rookie mistake. As far as making the pet images go, in general the process is selecting between one of the various bodies and heads, and combining them to create a pixel creature akin to the monsters in Stick Ranger. Note that the pet should be on a black background (or blue for aquatic pets) and should have a 1 pixel wide border between the edge of the pet and the border of the image. Other than that it's pretty much up to you. Feel free to try making one and if there's anything that needs to be fixed in the realm of general formatting I'll let you know, and you can have it added to the Adoption Center page. Talk 04:45, June 30, 2016 (UTC)